Pokemon Adventures: Fire Saga
by TheSonicFan0
Summary: Follow the adventures of a boy named Fire, as he goes across Kanto to stop Team Rocket. Rated "T" for violence and language.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

In a small area outside of Saffron City, a boy outside of his home participated in one of his first pokemon battles. The boy's name was Fire, mainly because of his hotheaded and feisty demeanor, but also because he inherited his mother's bright orange yes that, when hit by light at the right angle, looked like they were lit ablaze. He also had a head of shaggy brown hair, which he covered with a red and yellow Silph Co. hat (his father worked there as a poke ball researcher). He wore a purple shirt under a blue jacket, had his pair of favorite jeans on, and a pair of black sneakers on. His opponent was a Diglett, and the partner he used was a Tyrogue, which he had gotten as a birthday present.

"Okay, Tyrogue!" ordered the boy, "comet punch!"

The pokemon obeyed and hit the Diglett square on. The creature shook it off and dug underground.

"You know what to do!" yelled Fire, and Tyrogue felt the ground for vibrations. When it felt the vibrations get powerful enough, it jumped up. The Diglett looked around, confused, when Tyrogue landed a hit right on it's head. Fire could tell it was weak, so he took out a blue ball with red stripes, a great ball his father had worked on, and through it at the pokemon. It disappeared into the ball, and the lock clicked. He picked up the ball and shouted, "Mommy, Daddy! I caught a Diglett!"

He went into the house and passed a picture on the wall of him as a baby, his mother and father, and a girl with bright blue eyes and the same colored hair, who he was told was his sister who had been kidnapped as a small child, which was why they moved from Pallet Town to Saffron's outskirts. Fire could tell something as wrong when his father came to him and said, "Fire, I want you to take your Tyrogue and go to the basement. Alright? Mommy and Daddy have to talk to somebody for a second."

"O-okay," the boy whimpered and ran to the basement stairs. He hid went down them and hid with Tyrogue and Diglett under a table. He could hear voices very clearly upstairs. So, he did what any curious seven year old would do and listened.

"Come on, doc. Help us out," was the first voice Fire heard. It was very nasally and sick. Then he heard his father say, "No. I told Giovanni I can't help with his project to clone Mew. It's impossible! There isn't enough data to support it. I'm sorry."

All of a sudden he heard another voice, very gruff, say, "Well, we'll just have to find other ways for you to help, won't we?" His mother screamed.

"Don't touch her, you bastard!" his father yelled, and there was a sound like someone hitting something. The gruff voice said, "Sonofabitch. Grab them. We'll see what the boss wants to do with them." Then the nasally voice said "what about the house?"

"Burn it." the gruff voice said. His parents both yelled "FIRE!" Then he heard the gruff voice say, "you had a kid in there? Well, you won't for long." He heard someone yell "Flamethrower, Magmar!"

Soon, the basement was filled with flames and smoke. Fire tried to get out with both of his pokemon. Suddenly, a beam fell on Tyrogue. "Tyrogue" Fire cried and went to grab the beam. He lifted it off, since it was small, but screamed in pain as it burned into his right hand. All Fire could do was hold the pokemon and cry. "I love you both, very much," he said, and Tyrogue grabbed them and sped through the door and out of the house. A bright white light engulfed Tyrogue, and soon he was a pokemon Fire remembered to be Hitmonchan.

"So," Fire said. "You'll be… Chan. And," he grabbed Diglett's ball and released him. "You'll be DigDug." Smiling at how they had escaped alive, he suddenly realized what had happened. "Mommy and Daddy… are gone." He started crying and was frightened at how it was just himself now. '_What… what is that?' _he thought as he saw a piece of cloth in the grass. It was black with a red "R" on it. _'Team Rocket.' _He remembered seeing them on the TV. _'They have Mommy and Daddy. They'll pay for this.' _On that day he made a promise to his parents that he would help take down Team Rocket.

So, this is my first fanfic. What do you guys think? Constructive criticism is welcomed. Also, this is gonna take place in the Yellow arc, and… well, we'll see from there.


	2. Chapter 1: Four Years Later

**Chapter 1: Four Years Later…**

**Fire was in a large circular arena covered with dirt and rocks. The man he was facing was Brock, the Pewter Gym Leader. He had taken Fire in when he had showed up as a child. Now, they were training to see how powerful he was.**

"**Onix, Skull Bash!" Brock said, and the rock snake hurled itself into the air, hurling straight to the Hitmonchan. Fire nodded and Hitmonchan leaped up towards the Onix. "Ice Punch, Chan!" Fire yelled, and Chan's fist was enveloped in a whitish-blue aura. When it's fist connected with Onix, the pokemon became covered with a layer of ice. As it was frozen, Chan landed several other hits. Soon, the pokemon as defeated.**

**Brock smiled. "Here, you've earned it," he said, and handed Fire the Boulder Badge. "So, that's three now."**

**Fire nodded. He had the Cascade Badge from Misty, and the Rainbow Badge from Erika. Now, he had three. He felt it was time. "Brock," he muttered. "It's time for me to head out and do what I wanted to do."**

**Brock looked at him confused. "But Team Rocket is defeated, remember? Red made them disband two years ago."**

"**No, he let Giovanni disappear and the triad walk away free," Fire growled, and his orange eyes flashed angrily. This scared Brock, because usually the kid was very laidback and was always throwing wisecracks. The only times he got serious was when Team Rocket was mentioned, and when battling, of course.**

"**Well, if you're going to set out, you should head down to Pallet and talk to Professor Oak." **

**Fire nodded and head down to his room in the Gym. He grabbed a bag and filled it with what he needed: some items, poke balls, a few sets of clean clothes, and a picture of his parents. They had used it in the "Missing" section of the Kanto Times. He also had to get his team together: Chan, DigDug (who was now a Dugtrio), and a new pokemon, Rai, a Raichu he caught in Viridian Forest when it was a Pikachu.**

**He decided to take a bus which went down to Viridian. From there, he went down to Pallet from Route 1. He was heading to the Kanto Research Center, when he bumped into a small boy with blonde hair under a wide-brimmed tan hat.**

"**I-I'm so sorry," said the boy. "It's fine, really," Fire replied. He put his hand out as a friendly gesture to help the boy up; the boy accepted the gesture. "My name's Fire," he said nicely. Fire noticed the boy blush slightly. "I'm Y-Yellow." **

**The boy then left, leaving Fire to think about what just happened. Well, he had to see the professor, so he walked into the lab. What he walked into was pure chaos. Papers were everywhere, it looked like a total mess, and an old man and a young girl were both running around frantically.**

"**Well, what now?!" the old man exclaimed. "If that boy has Red's Pikachu and Pokedex, how else will we find him?"**

**It was then that the old man noticed Fire. "Oh, why hello there!" the old man said. "I'm Professor Oak, and this is my grand-daughter, Daisy. And you are…?"**

"**I'm Fire from Pewter City, and Brock told me to see you before I left on a small mission I've set for myself."**

**Oak sat there for a second, thinking. "Well, he must've wanted me to give you a Pokedex. Unfortunately, I don't-" Daisy cut him off. "Grandpa, he could use the prototype you've been working on."**

"**Oh, that's right!" Oak went into his office and came back with a red cell phone looking device. "This is the prototype second Pokedex I've been working on. It has several new functions, including the inclusion of the Johto pokemon. Here."**

**Fire took it and flipped it open. He put his thumb on it so it registered him as the owner and looked at the data. Immediately, it showed that he had caught fifteen of the fifty-two pokemon he's encountered. "Well," Oak said, there you go. If you want to talk to me, just use my email at any PC at a Pokemon Center."**

**Fire said goodbye to Oak and Daisy, and left. His destination was Mt. Moon, but he had no idea what he was about to get himself into.**

**Well, there's chapter one. The next chapter will include a run in with Team Rocket, and the introduction of two more OCs, one rival and one new partner (possibly a love interest?). Enjoy!**


End file.
